Abracadaver
|Image= |Realname=Mortimer Coffin |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=British |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=6'1" |Weight= |Eyes=Blue |Hair=White |Marital= |Occupation=Former Stage Magician |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 002}} Abracadaver is a magical super-villain. Although British by birth, he has mainly been active in India and is currently imprisoned in BRASS. History Raised in India by British ex-pat parents, Mortimer Coffin always had an interest in stage magic and illusion. He went on to try and make it his profession, hoping his English accent would allow him locally to seem exotic and vintage, but he struggled to make ends meet. Somehow neither his name nor his show won over audiences the way he had hoped. He desperately wanted to become rich and famous, and, more importantly, he wanted to become known as the greatest magician since Harry Houdini. As he descended into depression, his show became increasingly gimmicky, eventually focusing on a death motif that appeared lame and desperate as opposed to hip and edgy. As success continued to elude him, he became increasingly withdrawn and spent an unhealthy amount of time locked behind closed doors perusing old musty tomes in search of something, anything, that would grant him real power. Spending most of his waking hours poring through dusty books in dimly-lit rooms, his health began to fail. Still he searched, consumed by despair and gloom, but determined to find something to improve his act and make him famous. Then, at last, he found what he was looking for in a black book, ancient and written in a strange mix of utterly alien symbols and glyphs. Neatly tucked into its pages, written in old-fashioned script, he found meticulously scribed notes, as if the previous possessor had attempted to decipher its writings. But the work was incomplete. Mortimer Coffin studied the book night and day, seeking to unlock its secrets before his failing body finally gave out. It was a spell book of some sort, that much was apparent. It spoke of dark dimensions and the preternatural entities inhabiting them. It also hinted at the power wielded by those able to tap into these dimensions. Finally, the real power that he had long desired was within his reach. He devoted himself to its study, forgoing food and sleep; the end was now in sight. However, he didn’t realize just how true that was until it was too late. Wracked by terrible fits of coughing and nearly crippled due to his infirmity, he drove himself beyond the point of exhaustion. He was so close, and he felt the grim shadow of death overtaking him. It was a race to the very end... a race he both won and lost. He did indeed achieve his goal of unlocking the dark magicks of the black book. And as his life ebbed away, he realized the dread secret of the black book—only the dead could wield the dark powers it held. So Mortimer Coffin died, but in dying he gained access to the real power that he hungered for. He is not merely dead—he is undead, effectively immortal, and he hasthe means to achieve the fame, fortune, and power he’s always wanted, but under a new name—the nefarious necromancer, Abracadaver! Personality For a dead man, Abracadaver is quite animated. He is still something of a showman because of his days as a stage magician. He can’t help but act with a certain flair when confronted with a potential audience, even if that audience is costumed and is trying to thwart his latest plot. He is particularly fond of deathtraps and dramatic monologues. When he’s alone, Abracadaver tends to be more withdrawn and brooding. He does, however, possess a rather morbid sense of humor, even in his darkest hours. Appearance Abracadaver looks like a walking corpse dressed like a classic stage magician, with top hat and tails. His skin is tight and leather, his hair grey and stringy. Powers Over time, as Abracadaver has delved deeper into the black book, unlocking its darkest secrets, he has become increasingly powerful. He wields potent magicks that enable him to control darkness, which he uses in a variety of ways. He can also sense living beings, which he uses to locate victims in order to drain their life. Being undead has given Abracadaver inhuman strength and made him resistant to pain. His body still suffers harm — his pale, dead flesh comes apart in meaty chunks when struck hard enough —and he must occasionally procure body parts from other corpses, which he can then stitch in place of his own missing pieces. Allies & Enemies Allies * TBC Enemies * Steel Shiva, Indian Superhero Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians Category:India